2nd Grade Spirit
by AlwaysAgustD
Summary: A BTS FANFIC: High schooler Kim Taehyung has a pretty awesome life, but one morning he wakes up to find that no one can see or hear him! He is a mere invisible spirit. Park Jimin, a new student at Taehyung's school, is the only person who can touch, and interact with him. How will this effect Taehyung's (and Jimin's) life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Taehyung's POV

People said that Kim Taehyung had everything a person could want. A wealthy family, good grades, stunning looks, lots of friends, a fun personality, and overall popularity. Everyone envied him in some way, but Taehyung remained oblivious to his fortune in life. He didn't seem to care if people liked him, which made him even more attractive of course.

However, one day, Taehyung's "perfect" world changed drastically. It started on a rather blustery Monday morning. Taehyung woke to the rattling of his shutters as they shook in the wind. Rubbing his eyes, he muttered to himself,

"School…school time…" Rolling out of bed, he hummed a cheery tune he had made up randomly the night before. "Wake up Yeontan!" He called to his black-and-tan Pomeranian puppy. Yeontan simply yawned, and ignored him. Grinning, Taehyung dressed in his school uniform and bounded down the stairs for breakfast.

"Morning mom, morning dad!" He said as he sat down at the kitchen table, reaching for a piece of toast. His dad beat him to it though, and quickly shoved it into his mouth. "Dad…" Taehyung groaned, "save some food for your growing son." He dad didn't respond, _well his mouth is full of food. _Taehyung thought. His dad swallowed the toast, stood, and kissed his mother on the cheek quickly.

"I have to leave for work early, honey." He said, "Tell Tae-Tae to be good at school today."

"Tell me yourself…" Taehyung said under his breath as his father left. "Mom I left my bag at Jungkook's house last night, so I'm meeting up with him early. I'm not that hungry, I'm just going to leave now okay?" His mom gave a small cough that he took as an _okay. _Ruffling his brown hair to achieve his usual messy look, he left the house, spirits high. _I love days like today, not too cold but perfectly overcast. Maybe, if I'm lucky, it'll rain later on. Not when I'm walking back home or anything, but right when we are supposed to run laps! The less P.E. the better. _

"Cloud's be on my side!" Taehyung said, gazing up at the dark puffs in the sky.

Once he arrived at school, he waited by the doors for his best friend Jeon Jungkook. They were about a year apart in age, and in different classes, but that didn't bother them. When they weren't in class, they were together. Whether in the halls, at lunch, during break, or before and after school, they were partners-in-crime. Taehyung anxiously watched small groups of students gradually begin to stream into the school. He spotted a couple of his other friends, Jung Hoseok and Min Yoongi walking to their lockers. Hoseok was talking animatedly to Yoongi, waving his arms around as if acting out an exciting story. Yoongi walked by his side silently, a small smile on his face, with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Hey guys!" Taehyung waved. They didn't seem to hear his call over the chatter of the growing crowd. Shrugging it off, he scanned the hall for Jungkook's cheery face. _Where is he? Hopefully he didn't forget my bag, I'm going to need my books. _Taehyung slid his hand inside his pocket, searching for his phone. He immediately felt a pang of dismay, _Damn! I left my phone in my bag, which means Jungkook has it. He's probably taken a million goofy selfies on it by now. _After waiting a few more minutes, Taehyung decided to ask a girl nearby, "Excuse me, can I borrow your phone?" The girl merely twirled her hair and continued to chat animatedly to her friend. "Excuse me." He repeated, but the girl gave no acknowledgment to his existence. _Well she's rude, _Taehyung thought. Suddenly, an ice-cold feeling shot through his chest like a bullet. Gasping, he saw a person appear in front of him, walking forward as if nothing had happened.

"W-what…" He choked. _What just happened? _Taehyung jogged ahead, towards the boy who had just-Taehyung still didn't even know what. "You! Kid with the army green converse!" He reached out to grab the boy's shoulder but with a _whoosh _his hand passed right through it.

Taehyung froze; the world around him seemed to move in slow motion. What was going on? Did his hand just _go through _that kid?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Taehyung's POV

Taehyung didn't know what to do. A thick buzz filled his ears, making it impossible to focus. He circled, staring around blankly. His hand shook, _I-that didn't-there's no way! My mind's playing tricks on me, that's all. _The shrill school bell rang, causing the swarm of students to disperse to their classes. Taehyung licked his lips subconsciously, _get a grip Tae. Calm down and find Jungkook. _Right on cue, Jungkook stumbled through the school doors. He was quite a sight with his hair was sticking up in every direction imaginable, a strawberry Pop-Tart in his mouth, and tripping every few steps by the weight of the two bags.

"Jungkook!" Taehyung rushed to his best friend, eager to clear what just occurred out of his head. "Jungkook, thanks for-" Jungkook kept staggering forward, until they were face-to-face. Taehyung blinked, and a bitter chill spread to his fingertips.

Jungkook had walked through him.

Mouth open in a silent yell, Taehyung clutched at a spot on his chest right above his heart. He didn't feel heart beats, at least, not normal heart beats. It was more of a hollow pulsing, weaker than a heart beat but still existent. Turning in panic, he sprinted to class, not looking back at Jungkook. _No, no, no, no, NO. This a dream or-or a prank! _The last students were filtering into his classroom, and he followed instinctively.

"Jeong Tae-geun." Their teacher, Mrs. Lee, was saying.

"Present!" Tae-guen called.

"Kim Taehyung…Kim Taehyung." Hearing his name made something click in Taehyung's mind.

"Present!" He said gazing straight at Mrs. Lee.

"Kim Taehyung?" She repeated. _This can't be possible! Why can't people see or hear me? _Cautiously, he approached Mrs. Lee, throat dry with apprehension. Her eyes peered at the class, and traveled right over him without wavering. "Hm, he must be absent today." She said, making a mark on her clipboard. Murmurs echoed around the class,

"Tae's absent?"

"He has never missed a day before."

"Do you think he's sick?"

"Maybe he's just late."

"I hope he's okay…"

"Quiet down everyone!" Mrs. Lee raised her voice, "I'm sure your classmate is fine. We have some business to attend to after I finish calling role, so let's stay focused. Ko-" Taehyung wasn't listening anymore. This was real, people actually couldn't see him. Closing his eyes, he extended his arm to where he knew Mrs. Lee was standing. The throbbing cold sensation returned, and Taehyung chanced a glance. His hand was sticking through Mrs. Lee's rib cage, but she continued to talk, apparently not feeling a thing.

"This is too weird." He groaned. "I must be losing my mind." Just then, the classroom door opened, and a boy walked in who Taehyung had never seen before. He had velvety black hair, a smooth nose, and small but full lips. He wore a ripped jean jacket over a black and red striped shirt, which matched his red sneakers. His ears were pierced in several different places, creating a confident, intimidating vibe. As he strode to the front of the class, it was as if someone had turned the volume back on.

"-new student." Mrs. Lee was saying. "Please introduce yourself." The new boy peered curiously at Taehyung, whose hand was still inside Mrs. Lee. Taehyung's stomach fluttered, _can he see me? _Clearing his throat, the boy turned and faced the class.

"My name is Park Jimin, and I just transferred to this school." Jimin ran his hand through his hair in a relaxed manner, a couple girls sitting in front of him succumbed to giggles. "…that's all."

"Very well, thank you Jimin. You may go find a seat in the back. Now class, today we are starting with part two of our-" Taehyung jerked his hand out of Mrs. Lee and followed Jimin to the back of the room. Jimin sat down, flinging off his bag. Taehyung wasn't sure if Jimin was ignoring him, or if he couldn't see him like the others. _I could've sworn he looked straight at me when he came in. _To find out, he gave Jimin a hard poke on the cheek.

It made contact.

"Ouch!" Jimin swatted Taehyung's finger away. "What's your problem?" he added in a lower tone.

"I can touch you! And, you can see me?" Taehyung pulled a weird face, waving his hands. None of the other students sitting around them reacted, but Jimin eyeballed him like he was insane. After a confused pause, he whispered,

"Yeah…why shouldn't I? And why aren't you getting in trouble for disrupting class?"

"You can hear me too!" Taehyung said excitedly. Jimin raised an eyebrow, but Taehyung didn't care what he thought, he needed to work out this whole situation. "So, _you _can see and hear me…but nobody else can. I can only go through other people, but I can touch you…maybe…no that doesn't make sense. What if-no…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jimin breathed. "If you hadn't noticed we're _in class_. I don't want to get into trouble on my first day."

"Oh, don't worry. Watch." Taehyung flounced to the middle of the class room and thrust his arms through two unsuspecting girl's heads. He rather liked the raw sense that was triggered when he passed in and out of people. Jimin's jaw dropped as he watched him. Taehyung grinned. _This isn't so bad, _he thought, _it's actually pretty fun to be invisible. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post this..it still needs some revision and editing, but I hope you like it! **

Chapter Three: (Jimin's POV)

Dumbstruck, Jimin watched the boy float comically through different students. _It's official, _he thought. _I've lost my mind. _As if he knew what Jimin was thinking, the boy glanced back and flashed a boxy grin over his shoulder.

"Crazy isn't it?" he said. Jimin just groaned in response, holding his head. _This is absurd, I'm imagining all of this. _

"Jimin-that's your name right? Look!" The boy strut to the front of class in an overexaggerated manner that Jimin couldn't help but smirk at. _No, my imagination isn't good enough to make this up. _"Oh, I'm Kim Taehyung by the way, and trust me I haven't always been like this." The boy continued, "I simply woke up this morning and was suddenly some sort of ghost…wait a sec-HOLY CRAP DID I DIE?"

"Great, not only am I insane, I can see dead people." Jimin sighed.

"Park Jimin, do you have something to share with the class?" Mrs. Lee said, taking Jimin by surprise.

"Uh, I-no. Ma'am."

"Then please pay attention to the board."

"Yes ma'am."

"Look he's blushing, how cute!" Whispered a girl to Jimin's right. Her and her friend burst into muffled giggles, reminding him why he usually avoided females. Rolling his eyes, he attempted to look at the board, which Taehyung now seemed to be hyperventilating in front of.

"I can't be dead…I'm too young! I've barely lived life! I haven't graduated, I haven't had a girlfriend, Jungkook and I haven't gone-Jungkook! What will happen to him without me around? Will he simply move on and forget about me? What about our list of things to do when we graduate? Or my family? What about my mom and dad? How did I die anyway? I couldn't have died last night. It wasn't sickness, I'm healthy! I think…" Being overcome by a strong impulse, Jimin thrust his hand into the air.

"Yes?" Mrs. Lee paused.

"May I go to the bathroom?" he asked. Pursing her lips, she nodded,

"Do you know where it is? Should I have someone escort you?" Jimin stood quickly,

"No, I saw it on my way to class."

"You may go then." She said. Jimin made a point not to meet anyone's eyes as he went down the line of desks. Nudging Taehyung, who was looking like he was about to pass out, he motioned with his head for him to follow.

Once they made it to the bathroom, Jimin checked to make sure it was empty before speaking.

"Let me get this straight." He said, turning to face Taehyung, "You're a ghost-"

"I didn't die though!" Taehyung said frantically.

"Don't interrupt me!" Jimin snapped. "I need to process this." Silence fell between them, and Jimin began to pace. He could feel Taehyung's eyes follow him as he walked. Step, step, step, turn. _What does all this mean? _Step, step, step. _Am I dreaming? There's no way this is real. _Turn. Glancing up, his eyes locked with Taehyung's. Their smooth color reminded Jimin of rich, dark, coffee. For some reason, the longer he stared the easier it was to believe that this absurd situation was true.

"I'm confused," breathed Taehyung. "this is so weird and kinda scary."

"Well at least you got some guts." Jimin said. Taehyung cocked his head to one side like a bewildered puppy. "It takes a lot to admit your feelings, especially to a complete stranger." He shrugged.

"I guess…"

"So, this morning you just woke up and were like this?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, first we-" Before Jimin could finish, the bathroom door swung open and an older-looking boy strolled in. Jimin cleared his throat awkwardly, and pretended to fiddle with his hair in the mirror. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as the boy passed right by Taehyung and go inside an empty stall. Once he heard the _click _of the lock, Jimin mouthed, _let's go_. However, at that moment, something in Taehyung's mind seemed to switch on. A little spark had appeared in his eyes, and after a brief pause, a mischievous grin that couldn't mean anything good spread over his lips.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop right now…" Jimin hissed, so the boy inside the stall couldn't hear. "Tae I'm warning you. Don't you dare do-Tae!" Going into the stall next to the boy, Taehyung began snatching fistfuls of toilet paper.

"Get out of here, unless you want to get blamed." He said, arms now full of toilet paper, and giving Jimin a little shove away from the sink.

"B-"  
"Go on!" Reluctantly, Jimin ducked out of the bathroom, and into the hall. _What's he up to? _He thought as he made his way back to class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Im so sorry I haven't posted in so long! I hope you still enjoy my story, I'll work harder to improve! **

_I couldn't ask for a better situation to prank someone, _thought Taehyung as he balanced on the toilet in the stall beside the boys. In his hands he clutched a giant, dripping, toilet paper-spit ball, that he made with water from the sink. Raising it up, in one fluent motion, he quickly dropped it onto the unsuspecting boy's head. _Splat! _The boy cried out in surprise and disgust, failing his arms around in a humorous manner. Taehyung covered his mouth to stifle his laughter, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't be heard.

"What the-who did that?" sputtered the boy, who was now soaked and covered in sticky, wet toilet paper. Taehyung teetered for a moment on one side and turned to try step off the toilet, but in a split second there was a horrible lurch, and he went crashing to the bathroom floor. He flung his hand out to catch himself but he suddenly felt a sharp blow to the back of his head.

Everything faded to black.

(Jimin's POV)

Jimin couldn't stop thinking about Taehyung all through the rest of the school day. His mind buzzed with pestering thoughts and questions. _Where is Taehyung? Why didn't he come find me after his prank? _He wondered as he left his last class for the day. _He better not had gotten himself in trouble. Maybe I should check the bathroom just in case-_

"Um, excuse me, your name is Park Jimin, correct?" said a soft voice that was almost a mere whisper. Jimin glanced behind him, and there stood a timid looking girl with large doe-like eyes, and long hair that went below her waist. She had her hands clasped together tightly, as if it was taking her all of her courage to speak to him.

"Yes, can I help you?" asked Jimin, fidgeting with his bag slightly.

"Um…I…uh…wanted to…to…to welcome you to our school! Because you're new and…yeah…" Her small face began to slowly flush as she spoke. "Some of my friends who are in your class pointed you out to me."

"Oh, what's your name?"

"My name?" the girl squeaked. "It's-"

"-Not important." Another girl interrupted as she approached them, a smile spreading over her rosy lips. She had glossy black hair that waved in an elegant manner. Her body was tall and thin, and she batted her long eyelashes at Jimin. "_My _name is Bong-Cha."

"Nice to me you two…"

"You seem really fit, do you do any sports?" Bong-Cha asked, twisting a stray strand of hair around her finger. Jimin simply shrugged, even though he was squirming uncomfortably on the inside.

"I just dance."

"_Wow _that's so cool! I bet your incredible at it." She smiled sweetly, continuing to fiddle with her hair. Not meeting her eyes, Jimin realized that the deer-like girl had melted into the crowd without him noticing. "What else do you like?" said Bong-Cha, stepping towards him. Warning lights seemed to click on in Jimin's brain. She was way too close.

"Uh sorry but I need to go, I have to… meet with someone! Nice to meet you again."

"But-"

"Sorry!" Jimin called over his shoulder as he hitched up his bag and rushed off. _How is this world full of guys, and girls can't simply leave me-of all people-alone? Ugh, I'll just keep my head down and find Taehyung. _Weaving in-between students Jimin made his way back towards the bathroom. _I think its this way…_he turned right to another hall of bustling people, all of which he wanted to avoid. Finally spotting the bathroom he slipped inside, letting out a relived breath to be out of the halls.

"Taehyung? Are you in here?" He said, checking each stall as he went. "Tae-Taehyung!" As Jimin opened the fourth stall his eyes fell upon Taehyung's crumpled body on the floor. Frantically grabbing his shoulder in one hand to lift him and his head in the other, Jimin took a deep breath trying to clear his thoughts. Taehyung was breathing softly against him, which was a relief. Glancing up, a sign directly above the toilet caught his eye. It read: **BROKEN PLEASE DO NOT USE. **Jimin let go of Tae's shoulder and gave the toilet a little push. It wobbled. Groaning under his breath, he could imagine what had happened. Taehyung probably stood on the toilet for his prank without seeing the sign, then lost his balance and fell when it teetered. Looking back down, he tightened his grip on Taehyung, lifting him up slightly. _What should I do? I can't take him anywhere or ask anyone for help! Think Jimin…think! _

Clutching Taehyung to his chest he moved out of the stall into the middle of the bathroom. Laying him down gently Jimin quickly locked the boy's bathroom door. The last thing he needed was for someone to come inside. _Don't they throw water or something on the person's face in the movies? _He thought. _It's worth a shot, I need to wake him up to make sure he's not hurt! _Cupping his hands under the faucet he knelt down and splashed the cold water onto Taehyung's unconscious face.

Nothing happened.

_Damn!_


End file.
